KurooTsukki: Rosita de Guadalupe edishón
by Galaxias'andMeds
Summary: Tsukishima va a visitar a su novio a Tokyo pero las cosas se complican cuando el gato se entera de que fue acompañado por su amigo, Yamaguchi. Despechado, se va a atropellar abuelitas por Tokyo. [MaybeHumor] [¿Vale la pena leer esto? No lo sé].


**Fanfic escrito en un momento de aburrimiento, basado en una experiencia mía.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Si buscas algo serio y lógico no leas esto. Modismos. Probable OoC. Musho dramah.**

* * *

Mordió su labio inferior con severa fuerza, ahogando una risa.

La situación en si era tan estúpida y ridícula que incluso el pecoso tuvo que alejarse y dejarle solo para reírse en otro lado. Maldecía la suerte de Tadashi de poder largarse cuando él no podía solo porque la mirada de Yaku estaba sobre él y no, al mayor no le hacía un poco de gracia como a los cuervos.

— Entonces… ¿Me dices que Kuroo está molesto?—Preguntó con incredulidad y Yaku asintió, cruzando sus brazos como una buena madre enojada.

La idea de imaginar al pelinegro haciendo rabietas como niño pequeño, con la cara irritada de Kenma al lado, rogándole a Dios que la tierra se tragara a su amigo de la infancia, estaba tan cerca de la realidad que le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué seguía con ese gato?

Las ganas de visitar a Kuroo eran grandes. Pero había que recordar que seguía siendo el menor en su casa y claro, su madre lo seguía viendo como el rubio que corría desnudo en la casa gritando que habían enterrado un dinosaurio en su patio a las una de la madrugada luego de tener una pesadilla. Quien sabe qué clase de sustancias raras le daba su hermano. Finalmente luego de casi firmar veinte papeles con la información de su novio, un esquema cauteloso de que haría ese fin de semana en Tokyo, consiguió el permiso.

Pero solo si alguien responsable le acompañase ¿Y quién mejor para esa tarea que su amigo de infancia, Yamaguchi Tadashi? Intentó convencer a su madre de diferentes maneras, ya fuera con que Yamaguchi estaba enfermo, que se aburriría ahí o que su perro se suicidaría si el pecoso se iba de casa unos días. No era solo porque ese perro de verdad tenía tendencias suicidas – _como la manía de pasar por el tránsito de autos cada día, salvándose por los pelos-,_ también tenía que ver con que quería privacidad con su novio.

Al final nada dio resultado y aquí estaba, junto a su amigo en Tokyo.

— Esta demasiado sensible el pendejo ese. — Dijo Yaku colocando una mano en su cadera cual divaza. — Se siente despechado, solo, usado.

Esta vez morder su labio no fue suficiente y soltó una risa sonora, como consecuencia sintió una patada en su espalda equivalente a los dolores que le quedaban luego de una noche de _ñaka ñaka_ con el desconsiderado Kuroo.

— ¡Te compró un chocolate, perra insensible! — Gritó, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro como esos pulpos de las películas _hentai_ que tanto amaba el Caillu de Karasuno, Tanaka. — ¡Le escribió un te amo y lo tiró a la basura! Luego reclamó que ahí iban sus sentimientos por ti.

— Okay, ¿y por qué se enojó? — Si no recibía una respuesta coherente se iba de vuelta a su casa.

— Porque viniste con ese amigo tuyo. Dice que no quiere tríos ni nada así que si querías que te fueras con él.

Se dio la vuelta para ir-… Bueno no, si así fuera el fic se acaba y no es la idea. El rubio hizo una mueca imaginando lo que sería un trió con su mejor amigo _heterosexual_ y con Kuroo. La idea le dio escalofríos al pensar que sería lo mismo que Boku no Pico en la tercera OVA. Él no quería ser Pico, no, no y no.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

— Esta atropellando abuelitas con Bokuto-san. — Dijo claramente avergonzado del hobby de los martes por la tarde de su capitán.

Kei tenía la cara de _me lleva la chingada rosita de Guadalupe ayúdame por favor, ilumina el camino de ese condenado._ Finalmente se fue de ahí junto al pecoso buscando a su novio.

Pasaron la tarde entera buscando al pelinegro por las calles de Tokyo. Vieron de todo, se tomaron fotos con las llamas y al final dieron casi las seis de la tarde. El deseo de irse a casa era más grande a medida que el tiempo pasaba pero como buen macho se quedó un rato más buscando a su gato sarnoso.

Y finalmente dieron con su ubicación.

Estaba junto al búho, ambos sentados a las afueras de una tienda de ropa kawaii.

— Una piedra en el camino me enseñó que mi destino era rodar y rodar~—. Cantaba Kuroo con una voz que daban ganas de meterle un putazo en la cara.

— ¡Rodar y rodar! ¡Rodar y…! Se me olvido la letra. —Le siguió Bokuto. Luego agregó una risa.

Para evitar que ambos siguieran haciendo el ridículo, se acercó pero el gato al verle trató de levantarse, cayendo divamente al suelo. Bokuto trató de correr en ayuda de su bro y cayó sobre él. Yamaguchi tomó una foto, Kei se lamentó haber nacido y el perro de la esquina se hizo pipi. Una escena para el recuerdo.

— ¡Aléjate, vete con el pecas! — Gritó aún en el suelo—. Ni estas tan bueno.

— Tú tampoco y no me quejo. —Perdiendo la paciencia le extendió la mano, pero su gesto fue rechazado cuando Kuroo, como un pez fuera del agua, se arrastró hasta la pared, afirmándose y levantándose.

— Pensé que teníamos algo especial.— Su carita era la misma que pones tú cuando te llevan a la iglesia y te quemas por pecadora.

— Tiraste un chocolate, eso no se hace, eso es maldad pura.

Mientras tanto Bokuto trataba de pararse, fallando en todos los intentos. Al final vino una manada de perros y se le tiraron encima. Todos ignoraron sus gritos de agonía.

— ¡Lo hice porque rompiste mi kokoro!

— Yamaguchi tiene novia, imbécil. — Y la cara de Kuroo se iluminó—. Así que para.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo sostenido como un saco de papas por el otro. Ambos se fueron corriendo y lo que pasó los días siguientes son cosa de la historia.

Yamaguchi se perdió en Tokyo y trató de ganarse la vida vendiendo sustancias ilegales.

Bokuto fue adoptado por la manada de perros.

Yaku se compró tacones.

Y todos fueron felices, menos las abuelitas que sufrieron lesiones por ser atropelladas.

* * *

 **LAIC SI IORASTE CON EL FINAL.**


End file.
